The present invention relates to a repeat playback device for use in a tape recorder.
In a conventional repeat playback device of this general type, when a portion of a magnetic tape where nothing is recorded (hereinafter referred to as "a blank portion" or "an inter-music portion", when applicable) is detected, the tape recorder is placed in a rewinding mode. However, this repeat system suffers from a problem in that, if the recorder is set to the play mode immediately after the rewinding operation, a blank portion will again be present for a predetermined period of time before a segment of music recorded in the tape is reproduced and will be detected. In some situations, the detection of this leading blank portion may cause the tape recorder to be undesirably placed in the rewinding mode again, as a result of which a segment of music which is recorded on the tape before the desired segment of music is played.
In order to overcome this difficulty a system has been employed in which, after the tape recorder is placed in the play mode, inter-music detection is inhibited for a certain period of time. However, this system involves various drawbacks in that the proper period of time during which inter-music detection should be inhibited in actuality is variable and a large number of components is required for implementating the necessary circuitry.
In view of the above-described drawbacks, an object of the invention is to provide a repeat playback device for use in a tape recorder, in which, when the tape recorder is placed in the play mode after a rewinding operation, the tape recorder is prevented from jumping again into the inter-music detection mode before the beginning of the desired segment of music is detected.